


「Drarry」Homework（PWP/一发完）

by Kansuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansuu/pseuds/Kansuu
Summary: 不交作业是要被惩。罚。的。哦。





	「Drarry」Homework（PWP/一发完）

“波特。哈利·波特？”斯内普恼怒地合上点名册，冷冷扫视了一眼教室，“很好，波特先生今天又没有来上课。”

“哈利…发烧了。”罗恩咽了咽口水，顶着压力在斯内普眼皮子底下弱弱出声。

“发言前请举手，韦斯莱。”斯内普瞥了一眼罗恩，“多灾多难的波特先生发烧了，他的作业总没发烧吧。或者你是不是打算告诉我，你恰好没有帮波特先生把作业带来？”

“事实上我…我的确忘记帮哈利把论文带过来了…”罗恩缩了缩脖子，求助地看向赫敏。

“我可以证明，哈利把魔药论文完成了。”赫敏点了点头认真地回答，即使她清楚斯内普并不想听到这个，他只是刚好找到了一个找茬的理由而已。

“举手，格兰杰。发言前请举手，我说过了，”斯内普没有看赫敏，而是用他独有的阴森森的嗓音说，“格兰芬多扣五分，为格兰杰小姐的违纪发言。以及再扣五分，为韦斯莱先生没有帮助同学带来他的论文作业。”斯莱特林们发出一片窸窸窣窣的嗤笑声，克拉布和高尔咧着嘴，像是听到了相当什么有趣的事情。

这不公平。罗恩正打算开口辩解，赫敏用胳膊肘狠狠地撞了他一下。

“既然波特先生的作业完成了——”斯内普停顿了一下，怀疑的目光扫过罗恩，扫过瑟瑟缩缩的格兰芬多们，扫过笑得浑身发颤的克拉布和高尔，最后落在德拉科身上，“马尔福，你去把波特的作业取来。”

“当然，我的荣幸，教授，”德拉科挑了挑眉，露出一个不怀好意的假笑，“但我并不知道格兰芬多公共休息室的口令。”

“口令，韦斯莱。”斯内普用不容置疑的口气对罗恩说。

罗恩看了一眼斯内普，回头瞪着德拉科，“什么…怎么可以让马尔福进——”

“如果你想告诉我波特先生并没有完成他的论文作业的话，我不介意为你们恶劣的谎言再扣上几分。”斯内普轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。

“…切根。”罗恩怏怏地回答。

“？”

——————————  
“切根。”

胖夫人一脸不情愿地给傲慢无礼的斯莱特林打开格兰芬多公共休息室的大门。学生们都去上课了，公共休息室里安安静静的并没有人在。德拉科顺着阶梯一路畅通无阻地走到男生宿舍的走廊，这条路他已经走过很多次，熟悉得就像回自己的宿舍。

最后，他在一间门是虚掩着的宿舍前停下，左右看了看确保没有其他学生留在这里后扯了扯自己并不存在褶皱的长袍。推门进去，然后，反锁。

“罗恩…？你下课了吗…”靠里边的一张床上传来迷迷糊糊的声音，因为发烧显得有些沙哑。落地窗的帘子没有拉开而导致宿舍里不是特别明亮，昏暗的环境下哈利的声音传入德拉科耳里又是另一番情景，像是久旱逢甘霖让人不自觉地想去汲取。

德拉科没有回答，他径直走到哈利的床边，伸手拂开半垂着的碍事幔帐，把手背贴在哈利额头上。有点低烧，但不是特别烫。但当他想把手抽回来的时候，他发现似乎有了些难度，哈利的手不由自主地搭上了他的手腕，然后把脑袋在他手背上蹭了蹭。

这不能怪哈利，他只是在不清醒的状态下感觉到了一个冰冰凉凉的东西贴上了他的额头，软软的带着隐隐约约的青苹果的清香。他现在头疼得要命，整个人都是轻飘飘的，像是在云端漫步，身边拂过的是虚无缥缈的云层。伸出手想要抓住那些迷雾一样东西，然后感受到了一团凉凉的像救星一般的气息。

哈利无意识地舔了舔下唇，并且在接触到一片带着些许温热的柔软时他也不自觉地凑上去舔了舔，随后，那片柔软像是获得了允许一般覆在他的唇上轻轻吮吸，甚至哈利觉得自己的下身似乎被云层环绕住了，微微有了些反应——这不对劲，哈利努力挣扎着从飘飘忽忽的梦里挣脱出来，不出意料睁开眼看到的是德拉科近在咫尺的脸。

“马尔福？”哈利的声音持续沙哑，泛着水汽的绿眼睛迷茫地看着德拉科撑起上半身戏谑地注视着他的目光，并且努力忽视了自己的下半身似乎已经在对方有意无意带着逗弄的亲吻中把宽松的睡裤撑起了一个小帐篷。

“德拉科。”德拉科俯下头，恶趣味地在哈利耳边轻声纠正他的名字，另一只手不怀好意地掀开被子探进哈利的睡裤，挑逗地在小腹处打了几个转后顺着根部一点点抚上了已经自觉挺立起来的小哈利。

“德拉科…你在做什么…”哈利的双腿微微上勾，声线有些许颤抖。脸上原本就由于发烧而呈现着一片不自然的潮红，这会儿被德拉科耳畔的低语闹得满脸通红。他很想伸手把德拉科推开，显然他失败了，发烧使他并没有多少力气去反抗一个精虫上脑的家伙。

“斯内普让我来问你要作业。”德拉科轻轻咬了咬哈利的耳垂认真地回答，但他的动作却完全不是这样的——他伸进哈利睡裤的手已经完全握上了哈利逐渐膨胀的欲望，这会儿正有条不紊地上下拨弄着，听哈利沙哑的嗓音若有若无呢喃出声。

这种感觉很奇妙，哈利的意识依旧不是特别清醒，甚至可以称得上是恍惚。他的睡裤不知不觉已经被完全褪了下来，松松垮垮地堆在脚踝处。白皙的双腿又往上勾了勾，手指在试图抓住什么东西之后紧紧攥住了床单。现在他所有的感官都集中在了下半身，德拉科灵巧的手指挑弄着他益渐肿胀的勃起，偶尔擦过马眼处溢出的液体，把它们黏黏糊糊地涂到柱身以及一点点往后小穴的周围。

“啊…德拉科…”哈利扭了扭腰身，沙哑的嗓音带上哭腔。他试图伸手自己解决下身那处德拉科只顾着挑逗并没有完全照料好的肿胀，现在它硬得要命，并且叫嚣着想要得到释放。但德拉科还是制止了他，他把拇指和食指圈成环扣住了哈利下身铃口的位置，低下头和哈利交换了一个异常缠绵的亲吻。

哈利的屁股不满地抬了抬，试图挣脱开德拉科的束缚，但他的手却又情不自禁地环过德拉科的脖颈，隔着校服不算太厚的布料在德拉科的背上缓缓滑动着，像极了匍匐调情的小蛇。

德拉科的亲吻绵长又带着侵略的意味，他舔过哈利干涸而有些起皮的下唇，细细地吮吸着那对已经有些微肿的唇瓣。在哈利微微喘息开合的瞬间，灵巧的舌头直直地探入他的口腔和哈利的舌头缠绕在一起，交换着彼此的律液。

宿舍的温度似乎在持续升高。哈利呜咽着回应德拉科的亲吻，不安分的手指在德拉科的背脊上来来回回划拉，腰身起伏着试图得到更多。发烧带来的脑热与欲望挑起的燥热已经融为了一体，他甚至没注意到德拉科是什么时候跪倒他双腿之间的，等他意识到的时候，他的双腿已经相当自觉地缠在了德拉科的腰上难耐地上下磨蹭着。

在听到“咔哒”一声解开皮带扣的声音，哈利感觉到原本环绕着自己下身肿胀的束缚消失了，取而代之的是后穴被堪堪塞入一根手指的异物感。

“德拉科…”哈利呢喃着惊呼，突如其来的刺激导致手指在德拉科背上胡乱地一挠。

德拉科吃痛地抬起头，被强行中断的亲吻拉扯出靡乱的银丝挂在两人嘴角。他皱了皱眉，但还是颇为温柔地俯下身舔了舔哈利溢出生理性泪水的眼角，“别怕，我在帮你退烧呢，出一身汗就好了。”

校服裤中释放出来的肿胀正虎视眈眈地对着哈利微微蠕动的后穴，这是一种相当难捱的煎熬。哈利的双手又回到了紧攥着床单的状态，勾住德拉科腰身的颤抖着的双腿和不知是头疼得难受还是欲望的趋势而泄出的呻吟更像是一种勾引。德拉科咽了咽口水，认命地继续做着扩张。去他妈的魔药论文，他心想。

哈利的穴口在他毫不留情地又挤入两根手指时骤然收缩，粘腻的肠液顺着吃痛的穴口流溢出来沾得德拉科满手都是。德拉科微微跪起身了一些，用自己的肉棒轻轻摩擦着哈利完全暴露在空气中看起来相当无助的勃起。

“呜…你走开…魔药论文在…公共休息室的桌上…”哈利断断续续的声音带着哭腔，他现在头疼得快要爆炸了，而下半身的不堪又让他完全无从下手，那个混蛋竟然还不怀好意地逗弄着他，“你他妈的…做完赶紧滚啊…”

德拉科正打算加入第四根手指扩张的动作微微一顿，翻滚着情欲的灰蓝色瞳孔染上了危险的色彩，“这可是你说的，波特，”他把手指从哈利的手穴快速抽出来，带出了不少肠液滴滴答答地落在床单上。然后，他把自己尺寸已经相当惊人的勃起对准了哈利不断收缩着的穴口，“你的前后矛盾不得不让我怀疑，你翘课只是为了不交作业。瞧瞧，你的饥渴可并不想让我现在滚。”

“啊——”

德拉科的长驱直入带来一瞬间的疼痛让哈利尖叫出声，剧烈收缩的小穴几乎要将德拉科硬热的下身挤压断，连带着原本搭在德拉科腰侧的双腿也猛然一夹。德拉科倒抽一口冷气，维持着跪立的姿势不敢乱动。他把动作尽量放缓，慢慢俯下身掰开哈利攥着床单的双手，把自己的手指插入哈利的指缝间，维持成一个十指相扣的状态。

“放松，小骚货，你不会希望我被你夹断的，那样你会少掉相当多的乐趣。”德拉科低下头舔了舔哈利胸膛上挺立起来的茱萸，在上面留下一片暧昧的水渍。

“我没有…”哈利颤抖着扭了扭身体，胸膛上被吮吸的敏感处让他不由自主地把双腿往德拉科的腰身上又蹭了蹭。

德拉科敏锐地接收到了这个讯息，他把头慢慢挪到了哈利胸膛的另一边，伸出舌头在乳晕的地方打转，而下半身缓缓地挺了挺，在哈利被上身敏感处逗弄得不行时强行忍耐住自己狠狠操弄的欲望，慢条斯理地抽插着。在这一方面，他总是有相当的忍耐力来对待救世主的言不由衷。

深红的幔帐失去了支撑又重新被垂了下来，如同一个被结界包围起来的小空间。他们的喘息混合着饥渴难耐，他们的对视夹杂着意乱情迷，所有的一切只是遵循着本能。就像他们谁也不知道是谁先告的白，又是谁先牵的手，一切就这么顺利成章发生了。

德拉科的茎身在哈利的穴道里小心的探索着，触碰到某个点时，他感到了身下滚烫着的宝藏男孩一阵痉挛般的颤抖，伴随着一声意味不明的娇喘。

“哈？是这里吗。”德拉科勾起嘴角，凭着记忆在刚才的位置又冲撞了一下。哈利夹着他腰身的双腿又是猛地一动，连带着十指紧扣的双手握得更紧了。

“别…德拉科…”哈利的脑袋微微后仰，从德拉科的视角可以清楚地看到他难捱地咽口水时喉结邀请般滚动的模样。德拉科俯下身，把自己的勃起退到穴口的位置，然后——猛烈撞了进去，准确地撞在体内的敏感点上。伴随着哈利又是一声惊呼，他开始扭动着腰身大力抽插起来，每一下都相当有力地撞击在哈利地敏感点上，留哈利一声接着一声断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟。

哈利之前尚没有得到满足的肉棒被夹在德拉科和他自己的小腹当中，伴随着德拉科不断抽插的动作一下一下撸动着。哈利的呻吟里满是对德拉科掩藏不住的欢喜，在明确知道公共休息室这会儿不可能有人后毫不抑制自己泛着情欲的大声呼喊。现在他依旧置身在云层之中，在一次次敏感点的冲击中感受着狂风暴雨般的快感。

随着下身突如其来的暖流，哈利很快泄在了小腹上，白浊的液体顺着德拉科持续不断抽插的动作在他们的小腹上粘腻地涂抹开，除了使得后面进进出出的水声更大了些并无其他益处。哈利的小穴还在一张一合配合着德拉科横冲直撞的动作，体内的肠肉像有自己的意识一般火热而色情地吮吸着德拉科的肿胀。

德拉科重新把头探到能够与哈利对视的位置，在哈利脸上落下星星点点的亲吻，灰蓝色的眼里整个都是哈利祖母绿的眼睛，俏皮的鼻子，透红的脸颊，还有微微张开的嘴，那就是他的整个世界，是他的星辰以及他生命的全部。

“德拉科，你在哪？”

走廊上传来突兀的声音，让原本对视着的二人表情一僵，连带着德拉科的下身也是一顿，差点缴械在哈利体内。哈利的眼里满是惊恐，慌乱地试图把双腿从德拉科的腰上挪下来。但显然德拉科不允许他这么做，略思索了几秒，德拉科抽出原本十指紧扣的手，重新跪立起来扶住哈利的腰身又是一阵抽插。

在敏感点的蹂躏与被发现的惶恐的双重刺激下，哈利的小穴此时简直紧得要命，但他已经顾不上那么多了，他慌张地挥舞着双手想让德拉科停下来，带着大口的喘息和放大的瞳孔，“混蛋…会被发现的…”

“别急，不会比摄魂怪更可怕的。”德拉科不怀好意地笑着，在哈利体内又抽插了几下后随着一声低吼尽数泄在了里面，但他仍然没有把自己地老二从哈利体内抽出来，转过头细心地听着走廊上的动静。

“斯内普看你半天没回来，怕你们打起来，让我过来看看——”说话的声音和脚步声慢慢逼近，走廊上的宿舍门一扇一扇被打开又关上，像是无头苍蝇一样寻找着自己的目标。

他很快就会发现这里，这一层走廊上并没有太多的宿舍。

“你出去…快点…”哈利的身体扭动着，强烈宣告着自己的不满，但这无疑是给德拉科在某种程度上增添了一些情趣，他清楚地感受到停留在自己身体内地某个物件似乎又有了些变化。他顾不上头疼了，恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科。

神经在这一刻变得极度紧张，脚步声在门外戛然而止——

“阿拉霍洞开。”

随着门把手被转动的声音，宿舍门被推开了一条小缝，昏暗的宿舍透进了一丝光亮。哈利惊恐地看向德拉科，如果可以，他甚至想一脚踹上这个混蛋。

“统统石化！”

德拉科坏笑着看了看哈利，他终于抽出魔杖，对着露出一条小缝的门甩出咒语。

“啊嗷——”布雷斯捂住自己被撞疼得差点出血的鼻子，瞪着眼前硬邦邦的宿舍门不知道自己做错了什么。

END


End file.
